Transition
by zimeatspotatoes
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get together, but it’s not all cake and sunshine from there. A domino effect leads other characters to look back at the past and their affections. Warnings: Sex and drama. SasuNaru, former GaaNaru...many more pairings inside!


Hello! I've wanted to post this for some time now. It's great to be a second semester senior :). This is my first sex-heavy fic, so please be patient with me. Criticism is helpful!

And as a reminder: "Speech" has parenthesis and _thoughts_ are italicized.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Naruto. Duh.

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto get together, but it's not all cake and sunshine from there. A domino effect leads other characters to look back at the past and their affections.

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Angst, Humor…it's a melting pot.

**Main Pairings**: GaaLee, SasuNaru, KakaIru, KibaHina, TemShika (she tops!).

**Former/one-sided Pairings**: GaaNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku.

_And _for your informationthere is no rapist Orochimaru here. I'm not sorry either, hmph!

**Rating**: M for sex and all that jazz.

* * *

-----

Transition

Chapter 1:

"Realization"

-----

"Teme…"

"Nnh,"

"TEME!" Naruto whispered in an urgent voice, scooting further down on the bench.

"Ha, dobe?"

"Not in **public**!!"

"And who do you think would care if I did _this_?" Sasuke clawed forward, nipping the other boy on the neck and moving lower down his shirt. Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Oh I don't know, maybe me! And everyone else!"

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked, "Don't be such a woman,"

Their eyes met, one pair cocky, another pair furious.

"Oh that is IT," Naruto growled. With his own smirk, he slid to the side, straddling the other boy, who lost his guard, letting out a particularly loud groan.

"Idiot," He bit out huskily "You're going to pay, no matter how good that just felt…"

The two wrestled noisily for a few moments, before Naruto had enough.

"Baka! We're going back to the house before anyone sees us!" He screeched as Sasuke slid his hands elsewhere.

"Why leave?" Sasuke purred, rubbing him up and down "They could learn a little-"

"I know. But what if someone SEES us, like-"His breath hitched as a certain someone hit a sweet spot "Aaah, Sasuke!"

"I love hearing you _scream_ Naruto. You were saying?"

"Mmmm," Naruto moaned, half in anger "I was saying…"

He flipped, landing on top of the Uchiha and grinning like a fool.

"Who's on top now?"

"Tch, loser," Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily. He masked it up quick though, and shrugged, glad to have any reception at all. He raised his head, placing a chaste kiss on the other's cheek "Surprising as always."

"Naruto?"

Naruto froze. Oh no…

"Iruka-sensei?! Oi, hello, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto fumbled, still caught in Sasuke's legs on the bench "Aah, aah, Sasuke and I were uhm…uhm, playing a-"

"What were we playing, _kitsune_?" Sasuke asked, bucking his hips heartily into Naruto's…well his crotch area. Naruto muttered a string of curse words.

At this point, there really wasn't much to be said. Sasuke pulled him nearer, almost ramming Naruto painfully with his-

"Naruto…I uh," Iruka also bumbled.

Oh no. Oh NO.

He was holding hands with…

"Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Come along, Dolphin-san. Apparently we've ruffled the feathers of an angry crow, kukuku" Kakashi made a face at Sasuke from under his mask, grinning evilly.

"Bu-but, but! What are you DOING with-"

"What about it? And if I were you, **I** wouldn't be the one talking."

Naruto flushed. He had a point. All the same, Iruka-sensei was like a father to him! And Kakashi-sensei was…wow. He was like _another_ father to him.

Oh the _humanity_… Naruto thought as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"This never happened," Kakashi finished lightly, eye curved pleasantly and mask wrinkled into a smile, and the couple continued along their merry way. Naruto watched them go, eye twitching dangerously.

And he felt another wave of pleasure ride down…down there.

"Naruto…"

"GAAH this is all _your fault_!" Naruto flipped his face around, digging his nails on either side of that perfect Sasuke's face in rage. He felt so, so… "Why do I…why do I…"

Faces inches apart, Naruto felt his heart slow. Those mysterious eyes. How they had tormented him for years, driven him insane…

"Love me?" Sasuke purred, and then let his eyes wander to either corner of his own face. An elegant eyebrow shot up "Going animalistic aren't we, dobe?"

"Aahh Sasuke…" Naruto's frustration subsided, and he let go. The little physical and emotional connections between them began to work their magic.

"All those years, Sasuke" Naruto sighed, and Sasuke smiled sincerely.

"Hn, Naruto. You sure have changed. On the outside at least. Mmm, haven't _we_ been working out?" He smirked, grabbing at his rear. The two bickered lovingly.

That separation, those memories and moments. Some days the two would just sit in a tree in the forest and try to recount those memories apart.

"But really, dobe…really," Sasuke remembered the nights passed as he peered through those clear blue eyes. Ever since he had returned only months ago, they would talk every night. Naruto would punch his fists in the air; another great battle. A death, a mourning, a somber silence. They found comfort for their aches and pains in these moments. This, they realized, was the epitome of a love-hate relationship. "…_Really_. You have been growing up. Getting smarter and stronger. But I'm glad you haven't lost yourself."

"Love you…"

"…love you," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, burrowing tenderly into his hair.

"So much, Sasuke. So much…" They didn't cry, but they both felt the stinging of time.

"It's okay. It's okay…"

_We're together now._

Without another word, they got up from their bench.

o-----o-----o

Sabaku no Gaara sat at his desk, noiselessly signing another form in the pin drop silence of his study. The pleasant room filtered in light through the eight circular windows. Decorative plants in sky blue pots the color of Gaara's eyes, as well as the brilliant purple rug and sand-colored walls, had made the study enjoyable to reside in for many hours at a time, which Gaara had become used to.

Only the rustling sounds of papers broke that silence. Hours passed reading through mission after mission, scrolls and treaties and endless stacks of requests, all with that quiet persistence. One might say the Kazekage loved his job. Every day he would be greeted by the villagers.

And every day he would be greatful for his opportunities. And every day he would think about Konoha, and in particular…

_Uzumaki Naruto…_

_What could he be up to right about now?_ Gaara's thoughts paused for a moment. Since when did he care so much about what Naruto was doing? Recently, he had begun to reflect on the boy's words more carefully. Those people, each "special person" he cared so much about, was Gaara one of them? Ever since their fight, he had considered Naruto one of the most special of people in his life.

But was there something more to it? Had Naruto just inspired him, and that was all?

"Gaara?" Gloved fingers cracked open the door.

"Kankuro," Gaara acknowledged him, looking up after an estimated three hours at his desk. The bones in his back popped loudly, earning a sigh from Kankuro.

"You need to take a break, little brother,"

"I am fine,"

"You misunderstand," Kankuro laughed lightly, holding up a scroll "There is a special message from someone."

"I have many," Gaara gestured to the large stack vaguely, but his expression held a slightly suspicious look about him.

"_Those_ are for the Kazekage. _This_ is for Sabaku no Gaara," Kankuro continued, wiggling the scroll. Gaara sighed, stepping forward to receive it.

It was a letter. A barely legible, scribbled out letter. He read it silently to himself:

* * *

_Gaara-san,_

_ Hope everything is going okay in Suna. I wanted to write and make sure you're doing all right. But I also wanted to write about something else. I need help. There isn't much I can say without freaking you out. Okay, maybe you're freaked out already. Okay okay! I..I need you here Gaara! As soon as you can, it's urgent. No one's in danger of dying, but there's no one else I need more right now. I can't say more, it's a secret. But it's also a surprise. That's all. Just between you and me though, okay? Promise me. We'll get ramen together!_

_- Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. Found any pretty ladies in Suna? ;D_

_

* * *

  
_

Something fluttered inside Gaara when he read it, especially the "just between you and me" part. Naruto still sounded like a boyish klutz, but since when had he been so secretive? And since when had that begun to seem so…appealing? Confused, he read the letter over twice. The part about "pretty ladies" also confused him. Gaara had never really considered love as a "search", much less considered that sort of love for himself at all.

"Don't worry, I didn't read it. So what's up in Konoha?" Kankuro asked

"I'm…leaving," Gaara sounded almost surprised as the words left his mouth. If Naruto said urgent, that meant urgent. "Don't ask why, Kankuro. I promised not to tell. It's…Uzumaki Naruto."

A warmth spread through him as he said the name. _Uzumaki Naruto…_

"Okay…"

And that was that. In a matter of hours, Sabaku no Gaara was off to Konoha, his sister Temari beside him.

"Oh come on, Gaara. It's Uzumaki. What great trouble could he be in that he needed you this quickly? Well…now that I think about it-"

"He said it was urgent," Gaara replied, unfazed "That's enough for me."

Temari shrugged. It was about time they visited. Much had happened over the past few months. Tsunade-baa had kept up with Suna through letters, but there was only so much you could read about before you had to see it for yourself.

o-----o-----o

The morning shone brightly in Konoha. Spring was in the air, and a certain blonde had had quite an eventful night. After an interesting afternoon walk, Sasuke and Naruto had decided to go out to the movies, have dinner, hit a bar…

"Sasukee…" Naruto moaned in his sleep, dry humping a pillow comically "Mmm harder…**harder** Sasuke…aah. Make me pancakes…"

"I might take you up on that offer," A voice whispered in his ear, causing Naruto to wake up screaming. Sasuke was next to him. In seductively low-cut black Uchiha-fan designed boxers "Well, the first offer."

"AAAH! Oh, ah. Sasuke," Naruto spoke from the windowsill in his pajamas, where he had jumped in his fright. A sharp pang between his legs caused him to stumble. They _had_ had fun last night "Oww!"

Sasuke had stayed the night, obviously. Naruto eyed the clock, and seeing that it was half past noon, headed to the bathroom around the corner and began to brush his teeth in a limping frenzy.

"Thanks for uh, cleaning up Sasuke," he muttered as he combed his frazzled hair sleepily. Sasuke was meticulously tidy, and had done wonders for the place. The entire apartment was spotless, save that stinking pile of laundry in the corner.

"You needed it, dobe," Sasuke replied lazily from _their_ tiny twin-sized bed, finally getting up "Just be glad I saved you from getting drunk."

Naruto grumbled, lazily throwing his shirt into a pile with the rest of the sweaty mess, and heading back to the bed. He collapsed, Sasuke catching him easily. His nose crinkled.

"You smell. Go take a shower."

"No Sasuke…I want to stay here with youu."

_Idiot._ He probably drank this morning while Sasuke was asleep. After a couple more minutes of wrestling, Sasuke had booted him out of the bed and went over to cook breakfast. Another half-hour later, Naruto erupted from the bathroom, towel around his waist and looking positively ravenous and (finally) sober.

"Don't you look like an Adonis," Sasuke looked him up and down approvingly, but the blonde ignored him and went straight for the food.

"Mmm. You sure know how to cook, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto gobbled up the fluffy strawberry-covered pancakes heartily, eyes blazing. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm not your maid, dobe," he replied, watching the slight trail of honey travel down Naruto's tanned neck for a couple minutes before choosing to lick it off. Naruto flushed "I like to keep you clean though"

He limped over to put his plate up, but Sasuke picked him up and put it away for him

"Ano, I'm not your bride, teme" Naruto replied teasingly as the raven put him down on the bed in a flourish with a peck on the cheek in mock romance

"Well if you're not a bride, then this isn't a bridal gown, and we can be rid of it then" Sasuke gripped the edges of the towel with his thumbs and sneakily dug his fingers under, earning a giggle.

"Shut up, idiot, I'm ticklish!"

"All right all right, stop flailing. I just can't get over how _toned_ you are. I want to see it all…" he purred, riding the towel lower down Naruto's hips.

"Che, you're not so bad yourself, _Sasuke-chan_," Naruto snickered, running his hands down the bare chest lightly, and then with his tongue. Sitting on the bed, he worked his way up and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling him on top of him and flipping them over "Sasuke, I'm too sore. Let me lead, ne?"

"Alright, Uzumaki," Sasuke leaned back and crossed his arms, wiggling his lower half seductively "Do your worst,"

"Mmm. Sasuke you smell so, **so good**…" Naruto whispered as he attacked Sasuke's neck, leaving little lovebites as he moved lower. He reached the toned chest, sucking lightly, then without patience continued down, down, down.

"Nn, don't rush. Let me enjoy this." Sasuke held up a hand, running his fingers down the tan face as the kitsune flicked his tongue in and out to lick them.

"Fine," Naruto went back up, taking time to suck each perfect nipple till it was nice and red. He slid his body forward, feeling Sasuke's growing erection as he stared down those dark eyes "You like that, princess?"

"Mm, yes actually."

"Well," Naruto snarled between nips, taking in the overwhelming scent "Let's see if I can't wipe that little smirk off your face."

He went on his knees, nipping around the edges of Sasuke's muscular inner thighs after ripping off his boxers.

"I think I'd like that- aahhn…Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as his manhood exploded with feeling. Naruto had it in his mouth and was sucking with passion "Naruto…keep, keep, nhh yes, yess…"

Naruto continued, running his hands up and down Sasuke's thighs as they trembled with waves of pleasure.

"N-Naruto. **Naruto**…hhhaah!" Sasuke clutched the sheets as he came in Naruto's mouth. Finishing up, Naruto slid forward again to kiss Sasuke's mouth sweetly. He twirled his legs around Sasuke's right leg, teasing him, beckoning him. Sasuke rubbed the other's growing erection with his knee.

"Aah, just watch it. It still aches down there…" Naruto crooned, arching his back as he dipped into the other's body heat "You sure were generous last night, teme"

"I'll just have to wait until your sensitive skin heals then, ne?" Sasuke whispered, fingers ghosting over the area as he slithered his way down the bed towards the ground, gliding his palms down Naruto's back to his rear. After a few more moments of rubbing himself against Naruto's warm body, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the ground with his foot. After smelling the smeared bottle, he handed it off "Leave it to Naruto to buy peach-scented…"

Sasuke arched his back as Naruto's finger came in contact with his skin, biting back the pleasure of those rough fingers against him. He writhed in impatience.

"Hey! It was better than that musky-musk manly scent _you_ were getting."

"You already smell like peaches…and ramen." Sasuke bit out, still writhing.

"Well you already smell like musky-musk manliness. So next time we'll get strawberry."

"Hn. Agreed."

After a couple minutes of painfully slow application (which was probably purposefully slow, knowing how much of a tease Naruto was), Sasuke let Naruto insert his heated member into him. Sasuke hissed, biting back waves of pleasure.

"Aahhh. Why control it?" Naruto said in that warm, husky voice of his. That boyish grin had been replaced with a seductive, matured, _godly_ little smirk. And Sasuke loved every bit of it.

"Only for you, Uzumaki," he whispered through short, sweet moans as their bodies fell into rhythm. The bed creaked to the melody, and for a moment a small part of Naruto realized that he had neighbors. Ah well, it wasn't as if he hadn't blown his house up several times already.

"Mmm, that's it teme," Naruto continued with that same husky voice "Louder Sasuke. Louder…"

"Naruto…"

"Scream for me-"

"**Naruto**," Sasuke growled, then yelled "**Aaahh..!!! Naruto!**"

"Uhn, scream for me Uchiha!" Naruto arched with more strength, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's middle. And scream he did. The fire sped down and Naruto came stronger than ever into Sasuke, who groaned in pleasure. They met in a sloppy kiss, Sasuke rolling them over and nibbling at Naruto's ear playfully. Naruto responded, and they rolled back and forth in their embrace. Sasuke's lower half was on fire, and after a few more minutes they parted.

"Mmm…" Naruto wrapped the blankets around Sasuke with a foxy grin, but not before he coated his body with butterfly kisses "Uchiha Sasuke is _all mine…_"

Sasuke grumbled tiredly. He always got like that after sex.

"Ano, rest well Sleeping Beauty." Naruto flashed him a brilliant smile, getting up from the bed to begin cleaning. Piling the plates in the sink, he looked back at his raven. He watched the rise and fall against his muscular shoulders, that stupid duck-butt peeping out from the linen sheets. _I love you_.

Naruto sighed, turning to one of the kitchen cabinets and removing a small box. He looked to the ceiling, pondering, before opening the box. A little ring, with the swirling emblem of his own clan beneath the diamond, lay inside. A tad sloppy, he realized. It had taken him three weeks to carve. He breathed a sigh, and the noise echoed in the room, as if reminding him of his task.

_ Do I have the strength to do this?_

"Uzumaki," Sasuke spoke suddenly and hoarsely, causing Naruto to jump. Naruto turned, and saw Sasuke in the same position. _He didn't see, did he…?_ He breathed in relief, heart pounding"…I love you."

Naruto's mouth tightened, throat going dry "L-love you more, Uchiha."

_Gaara-san_, he pleaded silently, heart beating rapidly. He couldn't do this alone.

_I need you here. Give me your strength. I need you here. _

_

* * *

_

Yeah! You have no idea how long it took me to make this chapter perfect. Constructive criticism is always a must. I'm not Japanese and I don't speak it y'know, so it's easy to trip up on the honorifics and junk. Anyways, I'm doing my research for this one, so R&R!


End file.
